The Misadventure
by corntey K
Summary: This is about a misadventure that changes the relationship between our monkey and grumpy monk. Gojyo and Hakkai are also in the tale...fans cheer This story is shonen-ai, you have been warned! Muhwhahaha!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload, Gunlock and everything related to this manga belongs to Kazuya Minekura or Sudio Pierrot (anime makers). Or whoever is the intellectual owner. Anyway, not mine.

----------------------------------------------------

The 18 year old demon sat in his room, tired of restlessly tossing and turning in his bed. As the heavy rain poured outside, the boy could only worry for his master, who had denied his company. He longed to help, but the monk would not allow such a thing to happen; it seems he had no qualms with hitting Goku repeatedly with his paper fan. Every time, the young man was forced to run out of the room so to avoid getting whacked once again. Only an hour ago, Sanzo had managed to whack him in the face while he dashed from the room. By the time Goku reached safety his nose was like a blood faucet. To tell the truth, there wasn't so much physical pain. It was more like a sea of emotional suffering because he had failed in helping his friend to open up about the hardships that bound him to his ongoing pain.

Delicious smells coming from the temple's kitchen began interrupting Goku's line of thought. It made him realize he hadn't eaten anything that day. He could swear each time his stomach rumbled it grumbled, in an eerie way, "feed me", which scared Goku to no end. He had to go get some food from the kitchen. He just hoped that the monks would not start with the rude comments when he approached them for food. Once again, luck didn't seem to be on his side. The harassment started the moment he descended from the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't the little half demon," one of the monks spat, as Goku approached the kitchen. At those words Goku continued walking, ignoring the monk, until another one stepped out in front of him. He noticed the smell of liquor the two monks were impregnated with. 'Damn' he thought, 'I should really have stayed in my room'. Goku didn't want to argue with drunken monks, so he armed himself with patience and tried to turn around to get back to his room.

"Watch where you're going! Really, why does Master Sanzo put up with an insolent brat like you?" the monk questioned.

Goku's face filled with anguish at the monk's words, he was starting to think going down to the kitchen was not such a good idea. Just as Goku was about to go back to the stairs that led to his room, the two monks grabbed him by the shirt. One of the men cupped Goku's chin, bringing his lips close to his ear.

"Why have you come downstairs?" the monk hissed.

Goku shivered. "I was just hungry and…."

"Hungry are we? Well, I have something for you." The other monk said with a smile.

Goku's body was on full alert, he didn't know what the man was up to, but he knew it was not good. The monk walked over to the fireplace as the other man behind Goku placed his hands on Goku's shoulders. The monk across the kitchen was now taking soup off the fire and putting it into a small bowl.

"I made this soup myself, I'd like to see you try it," the man said, as he brought the bowl up to Goku's lips. Goku struggled a bit. He could tell the soup was scorching hot, but the other monk held him, pushing him toward the bowl. Sighing, Goku decided to give a try of the soup, even if he was sure he would burn himself. Drunk or not, it was not everyday that the monks agreed so easily to give him a try of anything (and he was hungry enough to not give it a second though). When the first try burned his mouth, e clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away from the hot dish. The monk behind him scowled at this and yanked his hair, which in turn made Goku's mouth open again in a loud cry. Before he could even realize it, burning liquid was poured again into his mouth. To stop the boy's yelling one of the monks punched Goku in the gut, making him fall unconscious.

---

He awoke in a pitch-black room where there was no sound, no warmth. Goku tried to sit up, but a burst of pain from his mid-section made him recoil. Now he remembered; the monks had knocked him out.

His jaw was aching, the skin inside his mouth was raw. Goku couldn't help, but wonder why he didn't just beat the hell out of the two pansies at the first nasty comment they made. It would have saved him from a lot of pain. Thinking back to the incident, he almost got sick when he remembered the stench of wine that heavily radiated off of the men. Even though the monks were in an alcoholic-induced haze, they had deserved a beating.

Instead of trying to sit up again, Goku slid off the bed he was laying on and down on to the freezing stone floor. He was sure at least two of his ribs were broken, probably meaning the damn monks had been beating him while he was unconscious. With all the effort he had, he crawled to the door, fumbling with the doorknob. He finally managed to open it, but what he found on the other side is not what he expected.

-------------------------------------------------

Beta's Note: This is still on editing process and being posted without the final opinion of CortneyK. Every flame, critic, bad comment and similar about the grammar or the incoherence of this chapter must be directed to the beta, Sorelina. Comments about the plot (they better not be flames, you're warned �) must be directed to the real authoress, CortneyK.


	2. Misadventure Chapter two

Here is the Second Chapter everyone!! Hope you like it. I would love some reviews if anyone has the time. Thank you Sorelina, for editing this!! You're the best!!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own "Saiyuki," or anything to do with it.

**The Misadventure: Chapter 2**

As the pitter-patter of rain drops ceased, the sun slowly rose over the distant horizon, its golden rays engulfing everything around it. Water droplets still clung to the various plant life surrounding the temple and the wind brushed through the trees, its sound giving comfort to those around who would listen. Despite the tranquil atmosphere outside, it was tainted for a certain monk.

The handsome twenty-three year old blonde sat beside his bedroom window staring off into space. His memories still lingering on his late master, Sanzo Houshi; who had been murdered by a group of merciless demons.

The painful memories of the priest past were always brought to the surface when it rained. Genjo would get caught up in a world pool of suffering, succumbing to depression and losing his sense of good judgment. Countless times he was forced to re-account his sudden transition from child to adult.

Now, watching the sun rise, suddenly he found it easier to let the memories of the past slip away, but they would never disappear. He would forever remember his childhood, drenched in blood and tears. He could only cover it under the many layers of his heart, never showing his vulnerability to anyone.

Sanzo was suddenly lifted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He was confident it was Goku. The boy had been pestering him last night, insisting that he should not be alone. Sanzo had eventually been able to ward the monkey off with his fan, giving him the remainder of the night to sulk in privacy.

"What do you want?" Sanzo spat, reaching out for his Marlboros.

"Master Sanzo, some guests have arrived at the temple. They wish to speak with you," a monk declared.

Surprised that it was not Goku at the door, Sanzo paused before he questioned, "Who are the visitors?"

"The men claim to be Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo," spoke the monk.

"Let them in and tell them I will be there in a second," Sanzo sighed. As, he heard the monks footsteps disappear, Sanzo pulled a cigarette to his mouth, carefully lighting it. His shoulders only began to relax as he inhaled the bittersweet smoke.

Meanwhile, just outside the temple, Gojyo leaned himself up against a tall boulder, watching Hakkai fervently pace back and fourth. "So, why did you want to come hear? We just visited three days ago," Gojyo said nonchalantly.

"Well, it is a beautiful day; I thought we might have a Picnic?" Hakkai said, giving one of his classic false smiles.

"You're not fooling anyone Hakkai. I know your keeping something from me. What is it? You can tell me?" Gojyo coaxed.

Hakkai instantly gave in to Gojyo. With concern written on his face, he whispered, "Well, as weird as this is, I had a strong feeling that something was wrong."

Gojyo, not the type to worry, was about to tell Hakkai he probably need to get more sleep at night, when a familiar voice made him stop. "What the hell do you guys want?" Sanzo asked, while his eye brows knitted together.

"Well, Hakkai, I think everything seems to be fine. Sanzo's acting like his normal grumpy-ass self," Gojyo joked.

Before Sanzo could retort, Hakkai said, "Where's Goku?"

Pausing to think, Sanzo answered, "Probably still in his room sleeping. I guess I should wake the stupid chimp up. I'll be right back." Sanzo went to Goku's room and found that the boy was not there, then he looked in the only other place Goku would be, the kitchen of coarse. When Sanzo did not find him there he started to worry and ran to question the other monks.

"Have you seen Goku?" Sanzo barked at a group of monks, doing there day time chores.

"No, Master Sanzo," the monks replied in unison. With that, Sanzo turned to leave, but was stopped by a two monks, who dropped to his feet sobbing.

"Forgive us Master Sanzo! Forgive us. We were drunk and left the boy in the Demon Forest! We went back this early this morning to find him, but he was gone!" cried the two monks.

Sanzo's heart stopped and his eyes seemed to take up his face. "You….You….did what!?" he screamed. "If that boy is hurt in anyway, what so ever, I will kill you." Normally a monk would not say that, but Sanzo was worried and it is not in his nature to care what others think.

Sanzo dashed to Hakkai and Gojyo telling them news, they baffled. "Oh my god," was all Hakkai managed to say.

"Let's go to the forest, you know the way right Sanzo?" Gojyo questioned.

"Yes, let's go!" Sanzo said, while dashing out of the temple.

Goku slid off the bed, laying his body down on the freezing stone floor. He was sure at least two of his ribs were broken, which meant the damn monks had been beating him while he was unconscious. With all the effort he had, he crawled to the door, fumbling with the knob; he finally managed to open it and what he found on the other side is not what he expected.

Two demons, who had been whispering to each other, at a table across the room, stopped to look down at the helpless Goku.

The demon on the right had red eyes and sky blue hair, the body Goku beheld reminded him some what of Gojyo's, despite the hair, but the demon on the left is what really caught Goku's eyes. He had thick long black hair, pulled into a loose bun and his eyes were ebony as well, almost as breathtaking as Sanzo's. He was tall, with a nice lean build; his outfit only a pair of black jeans with old combat boots.

As the demon whom Goku stared at slowly approached him, he tensed. The demon reached down, scooping him up. Goku's eyes widened and he screamed in a raspy voice, "Where am I? Where's Sanzo?" Before he could say anything else, the demon softly set him on the bed he had just painful pulled himself out of.

"Everything will be explained to you, but first you must rest," the man said bring his face close. Then Goku felt the mans lips softly touch his and would have slapped him away, but was beginning to feel weaker, he could not even make his arms move. When the demon pulled back he said, "My name is Genji and I have the power to absorb energy, if I please. So, don't try leave or I will suck you dry."

So, What did you guys think? Genji, my new character is sooo cool!!! I LOVE HIM, I tried to make him sound intimidating, did I do a good job? I can't wait to develop Genji's character more, I think the next chapter will explain a lot about him and the other demon, that I didn't really introduce…..actually….he needs a name. Any suggestions, I am looking for something original….but don't give me your future kids name or anything…lol, cuz this character is going to be meaner then Sanzo. AHHH! Till next time. Everyone have a Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I am finally posting the third chapter! It took me long enough, huh? Sorry, but I have been busy with school (and reading H.P. fanfics ).

I would like to give thanks to **Sorelina** for editing this story! Thank you so much! You deserve a thousand chocolates! (wow, that was corny.)

I would also like to thank...

**Raiyenchan-** I might plan and go back and add alot more detail to this story, but right now I am busy with school, I'm just struggling to get one mesaly chapter out. TT

**dragonfly-affinity****-** Thanks for the comment, I appreciate it.

**Dragid**- I'm glad you found it intresting! smile

**YJ**- Well, I really want to thank you, my anonymous reviewer! Thanks for the name "Jinenji". I really liked it and if you read ahead you will see that I did in fact use it.

shakes her fist in the air ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Saiyuki. Duh. -

**The Misadventure**

**Chapter Three**

Walking from the room Goku lay imprisoned in, Genji fell to the floor in agony. Jinenji, (Genji's partner) jumped up from his chair, rushing over to help him. "Is it him! Is he inside of you!"

"Ahh!" Genji yelled. "Master it hurts! Get out!" As soon as Genji said those words the pain ceased, he could once again move his limbs. He rose his head and found his masters ghostly apparition floating in front of him.

"Master Jaken!" Jinenji howled. "Is he a good match sir! Is the demon boy powerful enough!"

"Yes. I will talk to him in due time, but for now I must leave. I have to gather more subjects, but I will be back in two days, at nightfall," Jaken hissed, as his translucent body vanished.

Genji slowly tried to pick himself off the floor. Jinenji, seeing his friend's weak state, came forward to help him, but stumbled backward when Genji violently shoved him away. "I don't need help!" he shouted.

Jinenji stayed silent while his companion struggled to his feet, but was jolted out of it when Genji slammed his fist against the nearby table.

"What's wrong Genji! You have been acting strange since we brought that boy here!" Jinenji screamed, desperate to understand.

"Why must it be this way? He is just a boy! Why doesn't master take me!" Genji said, with an ugly grimace tainting the beauty of his perfect face.

"Genji, you know your body won't last if the master possesses it, but that boy has extraordinary power. The master says his body will last and with that the master can take revenge on the damn humans who have killed our families and taken our land!" Jinenji passionately declared.

"Are you so sure Jinenji! Besides, Jaken speaks of strange ideas lately. I get glimpses of his thoughts when he takes over my body for those short times. I think he wants to kill more than just those damned humans who ran us out of our homes. I think he plans to annihilate all humans" Genji said, while walking toward the window. It was now dark and the night was as black as the situation he now had to face.

"That can not be true! Master plans to bring justice. Nothing more!" Jinenji said in protest.

At these words Genji could see he would get nowhere in this argument, his companion had already made his decision to blindly follow their master into whichever hell he would bring on them.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were desperately searching for any sign of Goku's presence.

"This forest reeks of demons! I can't make out the monkey's scent." Gojyo said, while slamming his fist into a tree.

"Well, try to fucking look harder…," Sanzo stopped his words and bent down to pick up an orange piece of cloth off the ground. It was Goku's cape.

"We must be close," Hakkai stated when he saw what monk had found.

"Lets keep moving," Sanzo yelled. All the while, he was thinking, "Please, be okay Goku! I need to tell you….I need to tell you what I've been denying all these years. I need to say that I love you."

As they walked Hakkai's heart jumped when he suddenly noticed the water threatening to spill out of Sanzo's eyes. It was not like the uptight monk to wear his emotions on his sleeve, like Goku often does. Seeing his friend in pain, Hakkai swiftly walked toward him and placed his hand on the mans shoulder. Sanzo abruptly stopped walking, but did not turn around.

"Goku will be fine. He is stronger than all of us put together," Hakkai quietly reassured Sanzo.

"Speak for yourself," Sanzo said, but before he brushed Hakkai's hand away, his own hand rested over the demons a second longer than it should have. It was as if the priest was saying, "thank you."

"Hurry up Guys," Gojyo yelled from ahead.

Okay, that is the end of chapter three! I think I am only going to write two more chapters, before I end the story.

I know this chapter was short, but I have lots of other work to do. I will try and make the last two really, REALLY long.

Thanks again for the comments!


End file.
